1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of inputting a user input by using a mobile device placed on a flat surface, and a mobile device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile devices have been enabled to receive necessary information from a user via an input based on a touch screen panel (TSP). Thus, compared to a method of receiving a user input via a key input of a keypad, the user may more conveniently input information to a mobile device.
A mobile device may be manipulated by a user while the user holds the mobile device or while the mobile device is placed on a flat surface. In this case, as the number of functions that the mobile device has increased nowadays, it has become inconvenient for the user to use various functions of the mobile device by inputting a user input via the TSP only.
Accordingly, there is a demand for supporting various modes of inputting information according to a status of the mobile device, and for efficiently executing various operations of the mobile device.